


First attempts

by Aurimoonfae



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurimoonfae/pseuds/Aurimoonfae
Summary: Baz and Simon being cute





	First attempts

Penny was not in the apartment, she said she was going to spend the night at a friend's. She was lying.  
She just wanted to give the boys a little space. Alone time.  
They had been stressed and busy, so she had to do something about it because Simon was being a nightmare and it was driving her crazy.  
Baz brought food on his way there, but they didn't touch it. Simon was kissing him as soon as he closed the door behind them. Baz thought he could get used to that. This was not very regular.  
They tumbled inside, still kissing. Baz tried desperately not to knock the coffe table in the living room while kicking off his shoes. Simon pulled off Baz's jacket, and bit his lower lip. He kissed Baz deep, holding him close.  
Baz was not sure wat could have possibly gotten into him, but he couldn't complain. Simon did knock the coffe table. The sound made them both jump.  
-Ow.  
They both giggled. And knocked on some more furniture. And got to Simon's room soon enough. This was going to be a first.  
Hooray, Baz thought.  
-Sorry, I’m nervous- Simon said, his teeth had grazed Baz's lips- does it hurt?  
-No, its just a little scrape.  
-Could it turn me into a vampire if I licked the blood?- he said pointing at his lip.  
A tiny red drop was forming in baz's upper lip.  
-It sure wouldn't make you any less insufferable- Baz rubbed it off with the back of his hand, frowning.  
That made Simon laugh. He caught Baz by the waist again, and kissed his neck and jaw, guiding him to the bed.  
Simon's bed was always unmade, and it smelled like him. It was Baz's favourite place.  
Simon was just starting to unbutton Baz's light blue shirt when he felt the other boy’s hands stopping him. He kind of started panicking. Their lips made a cliking sound.  
-What is it ?- he whispered, trying to look into his eyes.  
-I'm going to turn the lights off, love-  
-Oh-he felt stupid-But don't. Just kiss me again.

Baz got off the bed instead. He turned off the lights, but let the lamp in the living room on. Simon could see his outline getting closer and closer. The bed made a crack as Baz climbed on it. A leg first, then the other. Simon pulled him into his arms lovingly, and Baz felt warm and safe. Like home.  
Simon was kissing him gently now, firmly, holding the back of his head.  
Baz reached for his curls too and caressed simon's thigh with his free hand. Simon was having a hard time with the buttons again, so Baz lend him a hand.  
-There- He whispered, his breath made Simon shiver.  
-Your skin is so cold- Simon was also whispering.- and so soft.  
Baz was rubbing his thigh again. And was smiling.  
The shirt fell on the floor.  
The light came trough the blinds dimly and it catches on Simon's eyes and teeth. There were sirens going off somewhere near. And a baby crying.  
Simon layed Baz down and pressed his body heavily against his. He could feel his heartbeat, his hips, his thighs. His lips felt soft and hot, almost suffocating.  
Baz reached for the hem of Simon's cotton shirt, made his way into his back and pulled it trough his head, feeling his skin.  
Simon looked amazing, his hair tousled. Wild. He loved simon's skin, too. It was soft and rough. Moles everywhere. He kept kissing them.  
One above the right eye, another below the left ear. Another brown one between the clavicles. He bit him there and simon let out a hiss.

Simon reached down and unbuckled baz’s pants. He was kissing baz’s neck, and then licked his ear. Baz felt it on the tips of every finger.  
And then simons hand was inside his boxers, and Baz let out a gasp. Then Baz unlaced Simon's pajama botoms and reached inside his boxers too. Simon sighed in his ear.  
Simon moved suddenly on top of Baz, still moving his hand inside the other boy’s pants. And started kissing his way down Baz's chest, bellybutton.  
Baz felt himself blush.  
-Simon.  
-Don’t look-He sounded determined.  
Baz tried to cover his face with his arms.  
They were done not long after that.  
And fell asleep happy, and in love.


End file.
